Frost Storms
by Hecatenna
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles, spanning universes (Big Four, Hogwarts, etc.) as well as time (before and after ROTG). I write them whenever I feel like writing something less demanding than updating stories. T for safety and paranoia :D


_I always was upset in fanfics where Jack has a wand, because in my mind he forever deserves a staff. Like, no wimpy wand (sorry Harry) but a staff of awesomeness. Because I don't have time to actually blend this into a story, here is the drabble. _

"This is impossible. I don't know why or how this is happening." Lucia Halderander paced back and forth in the shop, the wands flying around her, wrecked in piles. A silver wand zoomed past her, nearly taking her head off as it zoomed around the young boy standing in front of her. He was shifting from foot to foot, eyes looking around for a escape. His oddly white hair was messy, his jeans tattered and hoodie threadbare. To top it off he seemed to be lacking shoes.

His eyes were a icy blue, and his skin looked pale and bruised. Cuts were all over his feet. Normally this would have brought out a maternal instinct in most women, but Lucia was not most women. Nor was she average. Having inherited the store from her uncle, Olivander, she had no intent of letting someone go without a wand. The shame would be too great. Honestly, she thought with some annoyance, he looked like one of the kids that was always begging at the grocery store.

Lucia respected Reggie, but the recent events had frazzled her nerves.

"Reggie." She hissed. "Where did you get this kid? Not one bloody wand will accept him. My shop is going to be so wrecked in a few minutes." Reggie looked a little queasy. Lucia knew she probably looked like a madwoman, thrusting her wand about, blonde hair frizzled and sticking in every which way.

"Lucia." Reggie said cautiously. "He was on the streets. Jenkins sent me because there was no reply from the letters. He was afraid we had another Potter with parents in denial. Or possible too drunk to care." Lucia just groaned.

"How is it possible that possible, that all the wands reject him? One should be right for him." She paced back and forth nervously.

"What if-" Reggie said nervously, his mousy hair coming undone from it's carefully combed part.

"What if he's a squib! Useless Reggie, just useless, this is so like you-" Lucia roared over Reggie. He just ignored her, and said in a oddly out of character loud voice,

"What if he's already bonded?!" Everyone in the shop jumped, shocked by the loud noise.

Lucia stopped pacing. She began muttering to herself, her mind racing. Was it possible? Could he have bonded with something? Would the young boy have found a wand or magical object? It was rare, but she knew that sometimes wands would accept a second owner. The more unlikely and also unbelievable situation was that the boy had created his own wand. Lucia marched up to the young boy.

"Where do you live." She said briskly. The boy stared back, his eyes wide and his mouth closed. She tried a different tack. "Look, I could care less about child services. But you've bonded with something, some wand, and we need to find it now." This too had no response. She huffed in annoyance as Reggie pushed her out of the way gently and kneeled down to talk to the boy.

"Jack." He said calmly. "You're magical, and you're going to a special school where no one can hurt you. There's a wand of some sort that can help your magical powers, but we need to find it. Can you help us?" There was a long silence before Jack said with a crooked smile,

"It's tall. Not short like these sticks." Lucia was too shocked by what Jack had said to register the insult to her beloved wands. A staff was almost unheard of. Her natural curiosity peaked, she grabbed the "CLOSED" sign from the desk and started for the door.

**o.O.o**

Jack's home was a apartment vent. It was roomy enough for the boy to sleep in, but small enough that he had escaped detection. Inside the vent was a can of soup, a can opener, a ragged sleeping bag and a stick with a hooked top, like a shepherds crook. The staff was slightly crooked, and made of an old wood. Jack reached inside and pulled it out. As soon as his hand touched the staff the area around his hand began to glow, and snow started to fall in the small enclave around the vent. Lucia's eyes began to well with tears against her will.

It was so _amazing_, so powerful, the staff that she didn't know what to say.

"You." She said gruffly to Jack. "You'll turn out to be something special someday, with that staff." He smiled up at her, beaming. Reggie smiled gently at all of them, and for once Lucia felt at peace.

_ You like? More like this to come. If you want to see something be written, just leave a review :D_


End file.
